


Pre-match prep

by Ovrlralex



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Backstage, Locker Room, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 19:34:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20215114
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ovrlralex/pseuds/Ovrlralex
Summary: rhona gets a new  attire that similar  to tina Armstrong  red,yellow  and black wrestling  attire.Before the title match.





	Pre-match prep

Rhona dinsmore hums in the dressing room as she drinks water and looks at her new outfit she got from Mary read and puts on her blue bra with a knot, grabs her black tights with white lettering that says best teacher and blue edge on the top of her tights and they covered her stomach and puts on some socks and some boots.

Her boots were black blue and white and puts on her gloves which are the same colors, and tabs her bandana around her head and a slash around her waist and gets pumped as she moves out and goes to her alliea,mary read finished putting on her outfit. As did evie and lydia aveline.

"You look good mentor,I'm glad it hugs your belly,boobs and butt real good,you wont be needing to ruin my attires again."Mary joked and rhona laughs as she sway her hips and ruffles the hair of mary.

Thanks for the outfit mary,I usually dont let my attire hug my stomach,I'm the type of women that showd it proudly and slam it on another women's body."Rhona said as she fixes her new bra and calmly hums.

Aveline puts on some face paint of a voodoo priestesses,lydia does some push ups as evie counted and nods at rhona and mary lays her her arm on the shoulder of rhona who snickered.

"I have enough rest from for tonight's match,but I'm not tell anyone my strategy,but all I have to say is cut the ring in half with maria, and kyra and the rest and we are the only ones in the ring and that title is good as our,but it will be around my waist."Evie said with a bit of arrogance.

"Aunt evie,I love you but that title is going around my waist,I'm a wildcard in this match, and I do have kyra and roxana's number."lydia said showing as she got up and puts on her black undershirt. 

"You all are amazing fighters,oui,but I have the most to gain and that's a soon to be pinfall on Elise tonight."Aveline said with and goes out side and and decided to get some water.

"Let all just get it together,after all ,yall have to let me to the win,I promise and about a week or two and I can give you a title shot........maybe."mary said with a wink and sees aveline comes back with some water.

"Ladies,laides,ladies, we both know it will be me,I already done damage to Maria's knee and did wear down Sofia and elise."Rhona said proudly. 

"True true,but your not the only favorite to win the title,maria,kyra,elise and roxana are favorites as well."Hope said as she walks in with a grin and places her hand on rhona's shoulder."But I have confidence in one of you winning the match."Hope continued 

"Maybe so but it can be anyone's match,but only one way to find out."Rhona said as she goes out to the ring as did mary,lydia,aveline and evie who smiled at the crowd.


End file.
